Ironing presses are already known which comprise a base having a board for supporting the articles to be ironed, and an arm that is articulated on the base and has a heated plate which is to be pressed against the board after the article to be ironed has been placed thereon.
These presses are very suitable for ironing relatively large pieces of material, but they are relatively difficult to handle for the careful ironing of small sections of clothing, especially shirt sleeves. In order to solve this problem, it has already been proposed, for example in French Pat. No. 2 038 767, to provide an accessory forming a sleeveboard, which can be used with an ironing press. This sleeve-board is placed above the ironing board and is located in an oblique plane in order to allow its entire surface to come into contact with the heated plate, the latter cooperating with the sleeve-board well before its normal ironing position on the board. As a result, ironing must be carried out on an inclined sleeve-board surface with a heated plate that is also inclined, which is not very practical for the user.